srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Sryth Wiki:Spoilers policy
This page describes a common consensus on how to avoid, manage and document spoilers on the Sryth Wiki. We will consider the broadest possible definition of "spoiler", to the point of considering spoilerish an in-game description that gives out too many clues about the story (case in point, ). More specifically, spoiler is anything that gives information about the result of a quest or event related to the personal story of the character. If in doubt, better to err on the safe side and consider it a spoiler. Where to find spoilers Cause if you know where they are, you know where not to look for them. Basically, we can expect to find spoilers on Talk pages, inside spoilertags (see below) and in pages or sections marked with spoiler templates. Questboxes and Itemboxes (on items and quest pages, created by and templates) are required to be spoiler-free. Pages which are a collection of these (like Quest List) should be safe. Quest and Item pages are expected to contain spoilers outside the Questbox or Itembox, and so they're adequately marked; Quest and Item pages are free game for that specific quest or item spoilers, so you shouldn't find spoilers for The Giants on, say, The Caves of Westwold, or for on , but if you enter the aforementioned Finger Of Dread page, expect to find each and every detail of it (where, when and how it's obtained, what kind of special effects (if any) does it produce, etc). Marking spoilers Spoiler template It's possible to alter the base template with custom titles, styles, and so on, which makes it much more flexible than the old tags. The default spoilers look like this: Check for syntax. In some situations (particularly, when hiding a table) you'll need to use and instead. Old Spoiler Tags Both the wiki and the forum use spoilertags to hide information that some people might not want to see (and sometimes to save space). On the wiki, the tags are (). However, they are liable to fail without notice, and thus they're deprecated. You're encouraged to use instead. If you notice an odd gap on a page, it may be due to broken spoiler tags, like these (go to the edit screen to see the code): This is a big game secret If you find old-style spoiler tags in the wiki, please update them to the template. In order to change the old to the new, all you have to do is change to . When to mark spoilers Spoiler warnings can be added at the editor's discretion, but are specially recommended: * On general pages, like Mezaryl, where a piece of information is valuable and well-related to the subject, yet it's too much revealing. * On Itemboxes, when the Description of the item gives out plainly (that is, no hints) details about quests. The paramount example is * On Item or Quest pages, where you refer to past/future consequences/connections with other quest(s) (this is not covered by the Quest spoiler template), with the possible exception of past quest from the same saga (editor discretion is recommended). They can also be used anywhere where you want to hide long sections of text that are not crucial to the page in question (lists of participants in a contest, for example). In these cases, change the class (see Gray Scaling Tables) and title of the spoiler template for best effect, like this: or this * Long * List * Of * Participants Both options produce the same code: * Long * List * Of * Participants When not to mark spoilers In general, you should not use spoilertags on Talk pages, or where a general spoiler template has been used to mark a whole article or section as spoilerish. If you find yourself wanting to enclose all or most of the text of a page in Spoiler sections, consider to mark the whole article as spoilerish and be done with it (examples of this are List of NPCs and AT pages). Conversely, if you have just a couple of paragraphs that are spoilerish, don't mark the whole article where a simple spoilertag or two can do the job. The Spoilerwarning template The template is designed for use into the main namespace, for a specific section on other namespaces, or where no other spoiler template applies. It categorizes the page by default in Category:Spoilers, and looks like: Questspoilerwarning and Itemspoilerwarning templates These are the templates designed for Quest and Item pages, respectively. They're included in the default pages created by the boxes in the Main page, and no Quest or Item page should be without its corresponding spoiler template. They don't add extra categories. shows: and shows: Category:Policy Category:Help